Ways to Eat Chocolate
by wingless87
Summary: What happens when you just have to have that something in your hands? What would you do if someone got in your way? Nothing could stop Draco from getting one of life's greatest pleasure - Chocolate.


**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this story had been done before, but the idea came to my mind when I was tempted to eat some of my Hershey Kisses. It might not make sense, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

* * *

**Ways to Eat Chocolate**

This was slowly killing him on the inside. He couldn't do anything; all he could do was watch and watch this peculiar sight before him. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, after all it was ridiculous, but he just couldn't. He had to admit this one very odd secret about him.

Draco had always had a soft spot for chocolates.

It was probably the most delicious sweet he had ever tasted. Nothing could ever compare to its sugary, mouth-watering flavour. It was a form of comfort food to him; whenever he felt stressed or in a depressed mood, he would always devour one of his sweet chocolates and he would feel better in minutes. He knew that the best way to eat one was to suck on it in order to taste the maximum sweetness, and then consume it when most of it had been turned to liquid.

But she wasn't even doing it right! This was very frustrating.

He watched her as she slowly unwrapped one of her chocolate candies, and popped it into her mouth. Not taking the moment to savour the taste, she immediately went straight to chewing and swallowing it, returning back to having another one when she finished.

How on Earth one can get _that_ many candies on such an occasion was something Draco couldn't figure out. She must have baskets full of chocolates while he, on the other hand, had none.

What was her secret to having so much? He didn't know, but he wanted a portion of what she had. He just hoped she wouldn't let them go to waste.

Oh, great. He was wrong.

He watched with disgust as she offered a handful of chocolates to the person sitting beside her, the one and only Potter. What he would give to be the person she offered her sweets to! If only he had some in his hand, to smell, to taste, to-

_No, don't do it!_ Draco demanded inwardly as he saw her offer another handful to Weasel, who was grinning from ear to ear at the amount of sweets he was given.

He had to do something. He just wasn't the type of person who would let something he wanted so _very_ bad to pass by and not grab it when the opportunity came. He wanted chocolate, and he wanted it now. Nothing could stop a delusional man from getting his sweets. Absolutely nothing.

He marched across the Great Hall to the place where she was sitting with her friends. Now that he had gotten closer, he noticed she had a whole variety of chocolates. Some of them were decorated with silver wrapping, while others had different colours such as orange, black, etc. They were all very small, which made him want to grab a whole bunch and run away.

_That's not a bad idea_, Draco pondered. That would definitely save him a lot of time and aggravation, and he wouldn't even have to confront the people who were in his way of getting what he wanted. He decided that this was probably the best idea at the moment, and reached his hand forward but was suddenly interrupted from his plan.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" a voice coldly asked. It was Hermione's.

"Well, I noticed that you have a huge quantity of chocolates in front of you, and thought that I would be considerate enough to, well, help you in reducing the amount."

Hermione eyed him quizzically, and slowly pulled her bag full of delicious sweets closer towards herself.

_Damn! There goes my plan to steal and run for dear life_, Draco thought miserably.

"Considerate? You?" she snorted. "Imagine that!"

"I am!"

"You just want something that you don't have. Well, too bad, because she won't give anything to you! Why don't you be a good little ferret and scurry off, hmm?" Harry defended.

Draco looked angrily at Harry, then at Ron (who was eating a mouthful of candy), and rested his eyes lastly on Hermione. She was clutching her bag as if he would steal it from her at any moment and she was just there to hold him off if he did.

Strange. His eyes were twitching a bit, but he would deal with it later. He wanted the chocolates now; he needed it, and she had it. He was still looking at her when she timidly reached for one of her chocolates inside her bag, and slowly unwrapped the silver packaging, taking her precious time.

She was taunting him, and he knew it. She had what he wanted, and he couldn't get it. She was clearly enjoying this moment, while he was annoyed by the very fact. His eyes seemed to be twitching more, when Hermione chewed on her little piece of chocolate bit by bit.

"Are... are you ok, Malfoy?" Ron asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Just... fine," he replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think there's something wrong with your-"

"Leave me alone."

Draco walked off; quite embarrassed by his eye's sudden twitching problem, but he had managed to keep his cool. This was going absolutely nowhere. Why he had even bothered to talk to them, he had no idea. He could just hear them exploding with laughter in the background as he exited the Great Hall.

_Laugh all you want, but next time, I will get what I desire_, he thought sourly.

He paced around the hall for a while, waiting for his "eye problem" to go away, when a sudden soft humming startled him. He looked around, and saw who caused it.

Clearly, this must be a joke.

Hermione was walking towards him, carefree and still holding on to her sweets bag. Once every few steps, she would stop, reach into her bag and grab a piece of chocolate, and retreat back to her humming. She knew he was there, but pretended that he was just like an annoying fly to her.

"You must be deaf; who could listen to such racket?" Draco teased, but still not being able to keep his eyes off her sweets bag.

She didn't answer him, as she just kept on walking and humming to herself.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Who?" she innocently asked, as she turned around to face him. "Me?"

She popped another chocolate in her mouth, pleased to see the effect it had on Draco's face.

"I want it," he demanded.

She smiled wickedly. "Can't have it."

He watched as she did it again, chewing and biting on her piece of sweet.

"You're not even eating it properly!"

"Oh?"

"Just. Give. It. To. Me."

"No."

"You can't possibly eat all of _that_."

"Why not?"

"It's just too much!"

"So?"

"Why not share the wealth!"

"With you? You must be kidding. You have all the money in the world; surely you can buy as much chocolate as you want!"

"But you're here. It's most convenient."

Awkward silence.

"Give it to me."

"No."

Draco could feel his eyes begin to twitch again. So when Hermione put another sweet into her mouth, he knew he couldn't resist this temptation anymore; he had to have it no matter what. And he knew just how to get it.

Without warning, like a creature who had found its prey, Draco pounced on a wide-eyed Hermione, causing them both to fall backwards. The bag was thrown up in the air, resulting in all of the chocolate pieces to drop out on top of them. If anyone had walked pass just then, they would have been more than curious as to what was going on since they would've seen Draco lying on top of Hermione, with pieces of chocolate falling down on them.

But no one was there, so it was safe for either of them to deny the whole story.

Hermione wanted to move out of the position she was in; she felt extremely uncomfortable since a full-grown boy was just on top of her. She felt very flushed and she wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Can you mo-"

That was all it took for Draco to give in to his temptations. The very minute that she spoke, he could smell her delicious chocolate breath. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't even think that he possessed any sense of logic at that moment, but his opportunity came up and he knew he had to grab it.

He leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers. He gently slipped his tongue inside her mouth, finally being able to taste the sweet chocolate she still had inside. He felt very satisfied, as he was able to get what he wanted in the first place. He knew he could do it; all it took was a bit of creativity to ultimately achieve his goal.

When the chocolate had dissolved leaving behind a bittersweet taste, Draco pulled apart, noticing Hermione's ever blushing expression on her face.

"Now _that_, that was the best way to eat chocolate."


End file.
